Tyler Simms
Cameron Hicks is the son of Evelyn and Arthur Petrelli. He is a warlock or witch and a descendant of one of the five founders of the Ipswich colony; Danvers, Garwin, Simms, Parry and Putnam. He has what is reffered to as 'The Power' which is shown as an infinite source of power with which anything can be done, it is reffered to as 'using' when someone accesses the power, someone with the power ascends or recieves their full power at 18 after getting a taste of it at 13, it is adictive and once you ascend it is tied to your life, willing away the power means certain death.He is best friends with Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms all of which are reffered to as 'The Sons of Ipswich' they attend Spenser academy a private school and all for families are rich. Cameron dates Rachel Wenham and ascends on the day of the Falls Fest Dance at 11:12 pm. Cameron posesses alot of power from both his mother's side and his father's side allowing him to do anything he wants Cameron's Powers" and Abilities: Quantitative Aptitudinal: Cameron is able to thoroughly and completely understand any and all technology. Cameron has a knack for inventing the unthinkable; usually devices decades ahead of his time. Cameron can be improvisational when inventing, efficiently constructing what he needs with existing resources in his surroundings. Cameron possesses a very high level of intellect, as he has vast knowledge storage of aliens, galaxies, and planets. He showed the ability to read at high speeds and retain a lot of information at once. Also, according to him, no matter his form or condition, his intellect is not altered; he told Derek this. Matter Manipulation and Reconfiguration / Energy Emission and Absorption: Cameron has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desire. As a result, Cameron can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. Cameron can channel beams of energy through his hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets. Other abilities include to phase through objects to accelerate the evolution of life forms on a planet wide scale, to see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, trans dimensional travel, the manipulation and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others, read minds and to influence human emotion and sensation. Cameron possesses the ability to suppress the powers of other beings making them temporarily or permanently out of use to them. Cameron can heal living beings even if they are near-death or if allowed raise the dead. Quantum Manipulation: Cameron is able to control the energy levels in electrons, atoms, and molecules to create various energy sources. Strong Force Manipulation: This ability allows Cameron to attempt to influence the strong force which holds together atomic nuclei. Cameron could make objects disintegrate into thin air or make protons/neutrons from the environment incorporate into chemical elements and vice versa. Due to the power in the strong force, Cameron can usually only influence objects through direct contact, with immense focus, and can be temporarily or permanent. Weak Force Manipulation: Cameron has the ability to control the Weak Force. It is believed to be the reason our Sun can provide us with energy. It will allow us to control different types of radiation and energy. Weak forces are responsible for radioactivity. In contrast to electromagnetic and strong forces, the strength of the weak force is different for particles and anti-particles charge violation, for a scattering process and its mirror image parity violation, and for a scattering process and the time reversal of that scattering process time violation. =Radiation Manipulation: Cameron can cause inanimate objects to stale out and break down into dust, and organisms to shrivel up or attain mutative diseases. Can generate poisonous fallout. Can be dangerous, and can cause radiation explosions. = =Power Replication: Cameron has the ability to mimic the abilities of others around himself. = Super strength: Cameron is very strong, and as such, could easily overpower humans by snapping their neck or crushing their bones, and could lift heavy objects with ease, and could hold his own while fighting with other super strong beings, although Knox was able to overpower him, though with great effort. He could tap into his emotions. Cameron became much, much stronger, and possessed extreme strength that surpassed Derek's, and as such, can easily overpower and kill metahumans and even other beings with super strength like Knox, and can lift and throw heavy objects, as shown when he decimated most of the Kent Barn. Cameron once destroyed a man, by crushing his ribcage and his entire body. Super speed: Cameron can move and or react at speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater; according to a recent comment made by William Stryker, Cameron can move at speeds greater than the speed of light itself. Cameron through accelerated vision perceives the entire world in slow motion. Cameron, as a growing adolescent, could run or move extremely fast, and would often be seen using this ability to rescue people in very tight situations. Even as a child, Cameron could, move fast, even more so than kids his own age, and even full adults, although he displayed signs of enhanced speed as a toddler. Invulnerability: Cameron is highly resistant to many forms of harm. Randy, as the shadow creature, was able to knock Cameron out. Cameron later gets impaled with a pole by his sister Carly. He soon recovered and tried to stab himself with a blade but it shattered on contact. Cameron can withstand many bullets. He later cuts onions and his eyes water, and he cuts himself while he dices some food, which produces blood, but the wound heals quickly, which surprises Rachel. He was also able to withstand a punch from Derek while they were battling in an abandoned factory. Cameron is extremely powerful, and he is one of the strongest beings on earth. Derek had trouble controlling Cameron, let alone hurting him.' ' Healing factor: Cameron can recover from injury very rapidly, with this ability being linked to his reactive adaptation. When Tessa impaled him with a steel rod, his injury completely healed within only a couple of minutes. Cameron’s accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine is capable of healing from injuries that result in extensive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, punctures, and severe burns within a matter of hours. Extended Longevity: The unique regenerative qualities of his healing factor has extended Cameron's natural life span. Cameron’s healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Cameron was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Cameron retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhuman Agility: Cameron's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human or mutant athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Cameron's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human or mutant athlete. Teleporting:' '''Cameron can teleport vast distances by willing to be elsewhere. By nature, Cameron has a subconscious understanding of the invisible ties of the universe. This unrealized instinct is responsible for many psychic powers, and is greatly expressed I Cameron. All he needs to do is just "want to ''be somewhere else". It is a relatively unstable power at first, but becomes a breeze given enough practice. Cameron could also transport other people as well. Force field generation: Cameron can erect dense force field barriers; he created a crimson force field around himself and Rachel to save her from being run over. Telekinesis: Cameron has the ability to move an object with his mind or with gestures. The most basic part of moving is levitating. This involves moving an object and hovering it above or near the body. No glow emulates as it is not powerful enough to do so. The more powerful means of moving is by propelling. Usually, if used with a large enough force and effort, this form of moving will emulate a glow, a spiraling glow. Mostly, though, it does not, and is actually a very simple form. Telepathy: Cameron has two main telepathic abilities. He can obtain information from a target's mind, and he can also control a target's mind. Cameron achieves this by pushing (hence the name) his mind into his target's and either manipulating their thoughts or reading them. Cameron can control the minds of multiple people at the same time. Cameron is powerful enough to push an entire group of people with little to no effort at all Speed Reading & Super Memory: With his accelerated brain activity, Cameron can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. Master Martial Artist: He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. He is exceptionally athletic. Has a shown a great amount of strength on several occasions. Although he seems to be limited by his human skill, relative to metahumans, he can become powerful. Omnipotence: Cameron can do anything he wants thanks to this power. Cameron can cause a building to collapse just by thinking or snapping his fingers. This ability makes Cameron a god among humans and other evolved humans alike.Cameron can also make anything out of thin air easily just by snapping his fingers. Hyperkinesis: Cameron’s mind imaging systems and muscle control are perfectly in tune with the motor skills center of his brain. Cameron possesses flawless aim, perfect balance, and greatly enhanced motor skills. Category:Powers & Abilities